"Invincible Rainbow Arrow" Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?!
Mizuki, Ota, and a mysterious stranger dance to "Invincible Rainbow Arrow"! You all should give it a shot too! ''-A-set'' "'Invincible Rainbow Arrow' Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?!" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 14th A-set video in the series, and the 20th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【踊ってもらってみた】応太、みずき、白馬による『虹ノ矢ハ折レナイ』【あせとん】 (moratte mita Ota, Mizuki, hakuba ni yoru “niji no ya ha ori renai” Aseton) and in Chinese it is 【舞蹈試跳】應太、瑞希、神秘的白馬試跳《堅韌的虹之箭》【賽特兒】 (shì tiào yīng tài, ruìxī, shénmì de báimǎ shì tiào “jiānrèn de hóng zhī jiàn” tè ér). Summary The video starts with A-set giving her usual intro at her home, followed by a little song and dance as she sings the chorus of "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" to herself. She asked her fans if they have been listening to the video ever since its debut, which was one of the first few videos she ever released on her channel. To those that haven't seen it, she recommends to them to check the video out. The video transitions over to a message A-set received from Ota Matsushita. The message read "Tesa, a friend sent me a cool video!" with a video link right below the message. A-set watches it a bit for herself, and the video shocked her completely. Before she says anything about the video itself, she decides to just show it to her audience. The video starts with Mizuki standing at the Lemniscate Office, her back turned to the camera. Suddenly the first few notes of Invincible Rainbow Arrow start playing, and once the song kicks off, Mizuki starts dancing to the song. Her moves are basically perfect to the music video, which surprises A-set greatly, knowing that her friend managed to nail the dance perfectly. She does wonder, however, who taught her how to dance like that, as the lyrics start playing. At the start of the second stanza, the video switches to Ota, who also dances to the song. A-set is surprised at him, too, while he dances through the verse and the build of the song. She cheers him on from her side as the song continues and commenting how well he's doing, thinking that he may be watching A-set dance a bit too much. And just as the build ends and the chorus is about to begin, the video switches to a brand new person, the White Horse Woman, who wears a fake horse head mask on her head. A-set cheers for the stranger on, as well, despite not knowing who it is. Commenting at how she nailed a hard part of the song, A-set chimes in about all dancing together as a group some time. Suddenly, as the White Horse Woman crouches down for a part in the dance, the horse mask suddenly flies off, revealing the White Horse Woman's face. Not really recognizing who she is, A-set cheers her on as she continues to dance away. A-set even mentions how her dancing might even be better than her own, which encourages A-set to practice more dancing. Once the song is over, the White Horse Woman looks at the camera and says "I'm rooting for you." With the video over, A-set claps away as she cheers "Bravo!!!" to the trio who danced away, and she tells her audience that others should try the dance as well, promising to comment if she sees it online. And with that, A-set signs off her video, giving her usual outro as she always does. New Information Learned * Ota Matsushita and Mizuki spent time practicing their dance moves for this special video to A-set. * Ota somehow is in communication with the White Horse Woman. * Ota and Mizuki frequent the Lemniscate Entertainment Offices enough to be allowed to film a video in their premises. * The White Horse Woman seemingly dances better than A-set herself. Featured Characters Featured * A-set * Ota Matsushita (video) * Mizuki (video) * White Horse Woman (video) Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District ** Lemniscate Entertainment Offices, Shibuya District ** Non-descript room in the Spike Chunsoft offices Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * This video serves as a way to show off the "Dance Mode" feature in ''AI: The Somnium Files'', where various characters, Ota Matsushita and Mizuki included, can dance to "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" at various locations, such as the Lemniscate Entertainment Offices. * The White Horse Woman's true identity is Nao Shiraki, a Japanese seiyuu, who in real life is the seiyuu for Iris Sagan. It's unlikely that within the universe of this series, Nao Shiraki serves as A-set's seiyuu. * This is the first video to feature direct footage from a live-action scene since "Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set!", the first video in the Lemniscate YouTube series.